The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah's deceit
by MarikzAngel
Summary: OOC: WARNING! SEVERE BAKURA-NESS! (YAMI BAKURA'S STORY) Lots of gorish scenes, this is Bakurah's story, and I'm updating this one because I got a good feed back on it. More feedback on the others and I'll update. Ch.5 up
1. Intro

  
  
INTRO:  
  
The lives of those around us are all intertwined in a never-ending circle. For every action they make, there is a reaction. Lives can change in an instant with no reason at all at times, but that's a rare occurrence. We never know what will happen, but how about instead of telling you like I'm a textbook, I'll show you. Here's the epitome of what I've been telling you, a story I've christened, The third X.  
  
A scream echoed throughout Egypt, it's agony echoing throughout the land and awakening it's inhabitants from their slumber in cold sweat and frightening children for centuries to come. 


	2. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
OOC: WARNING, SEVERE BAKURA-NESS ECT.  
  
Bakurah looked back and forth, Anzu would return home tomorrow, he'd wasted enough time trying to find out the easy way about the secret item, the manacle of Ishtar and Bastis. The sacred item.  
  
Bakurah growled and ran his fingers through his dirty white hair, "Enough of this, I will kill them tonight for the answers." He stated. His innocence was long gone, since his revival in the ring, his rebirth somewhat. Bakurah smirked, the time has come.  
  
Slowly Bakurah stalked out of his lair and into the streets surrounding it. Letting the cool air mingle with his hair, he ran swiftly and purposefully through the shadows. His light feet running to the direction of Anzu's family's abode.  
  
Creeping inside he drew his dagger and held it in his hand. Slowly he crouched down and stalked down the halls. When he got to the room at the end of the hall he paused and then with a gruff sigh he grabbed the beads with one hand.  
  
The clinked slightly at his touch and he walked inside. The pale papyrus- colored walls were slightly chipped near the window and he noticed that Anzu's mother and father were inside near it. Slowly he crept up and knocked Anzu's father out, only the women of her bloodline would know. Bakurah grabbed her hair and drew a light line across Anzu's mother's throat, "Seshrah.. Where is the item?" he asked with his deep voice in her ear, a voice that promised death if he were to be defied. Seshrah tensed, "Item? What are you talking about? I don't know of any items.." she stated pretending to be confused, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS WOMAN! WHERE IS THE MANACLE!!" Bakurah roared and then he noticed Seshrah's husband Ahmit rousing.  
  
A cruel gleam shone in his eyes. He pushed her down and grabbed Ahmit by the hair, "Do you want you precious husband here to meet his fate at my dagger?" he asked in a more calm and sinister voice. He drew a deep gash down the side of Ahmit's face and then a lighter one across his throat. Seshrah's face was a storm of emotions but her duty to protect the manacle was too great. When Bakurah noticed that she wasn't about to do anything he growled and made the line deeper..  
  
She pounced on Bakurah, "Stop that!" she screeched into the stillness of the air. Bakurah laughed and slashed Seshrah down the arm and her back, "Tell me woman and I'll spare you." She laughed, a cold shrill laugh, one of a woman who thought that she had nothing left to loose. "I'll never tell you you maniac, if you were to have the manacle all the world would be in danger!" 


	3. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
WARNING SEVERE BAKURAH-NESS!!  
  
Bakurah growled and threw her off, stabbing her in the stomach in the process. Sesshrah gasped and clutched her wound, pain etching itself on the edge of her vision. Bakurah laughed harshly, maniacal gleam in his eyes; the dagger was lusting for blood, the ring craving it. Bakurah dragged the dagger from tip of his ear down to his toes. He gutted Ahmit, the insides of the man he once thought of as a father figure. A cruel, unmerciful laugh escaped his lips as he turned and slashed Sesshrah as she pounced on him once again.  
  
Sesshrah screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, bright, fiery pain, hacking at her resolve. Death was nearing her thoughts when Bakurah took the final slash.  
  
Bakurah laughed like a thief inside grotesquely fat and dim-witted, jewelers' shop. Claiming his one-time 'friends' mother had been too easy. Bakurah laughed, the pathetic fool had accepted him as a friend without thinking that he may have been using her.  
  
Bakurah smiled and licked his blade, the metallic-y blood tasted good to him. Very, very good. Bakurah lifted the shall blocking the window and allowed the wind to rush inside and allowing preying birds entry. He then ran like a bat out of hell to the slums, never stopping once except when he heard a horrible cry from whence he came. With a more satisfied smile he left. 


	4. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
OOC: WARNING, BAKURA-CENTERED FICT! Oh and thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Bakurah was still restless from his kill the prior day, and had yet to find the treasure he desired. The ring gleamed in the sunlight, "I want it's power.. but were is it hidden?" he mumbled to himself as he walked through the street and pretended to look at the stalls. His clothing was more lavish than before, he wore these when he went into the market, along with a crimson sash around his left arm to mark him as untouchable to any thieves that happened to stumble by unless they sought out death.  
  
Bakurah grumbled and made his way into the shop on the far end, the gold trinkets glittered in candle-light as he greedily looked at them out of the corner of his eye. He walked up to the shop mistress. She was a well known sorceress and he knew to cross anybody but her. "Ma'ala It'Suki!" He greeted on his knees, eyes bowed in respect, Ma'ala waved an aristocratic hand and glared angrily, "Bakurah, what have you done this time!?" she asked him in a scolding way and he smiled sweetly, innocence and hurt seemed to emanate from his very core, but she wasn't up for his follies.  
  
Bakurah smiled charmingly, and offered her a ruby sheath to go with the dagger he gave her the day before. Ma'ala raised an eyebrow and Bakurah stated, "I want you to rid the world of the knowledge that the Mazaki family existed, and I want you to erase the memory of a foolish young girl, Anzu." Ma'ala raised an eyebrow, "It'll cost much more than just a sheath for that." She stated. A large polished sapphire was placed on her counter. "I'll be done in the morning, but I can't guarantee anything for the girl, she'll make up most of her childhood but she may remember some truth." Bakurah nodded and added another, although smaller, sapphire for good measure before leaving the way he came. 


	5. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
OOC: WARNING, BAKURA-CENTERED FICT! Oh and thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Recap: A large polished sapphire was placed on her counter. "I'll be done in the morning, but I can't guarantee anything for the girl, she'll make up most of her childhood but she may remember some truth." Bakurah nodded and added another, although smaller, sapphire for good measure before leaving the way he came.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Bakurah stepped out onto the street, his palms itched and his fingers were twitching, I need to steal something or kill something.. He thought to himself before setting off into the nobles section of the city. He would pull a turtle dove.  
  
When he arrived, Bakurah threw dirt on his clothing and headed inside the largest house, when he was there he pretended to scrub the golden floor while eyeing all the things he could steal when the hawk eyes turned on another so-called slave. When the foolish man's back was turned Bakurah's nimble feet carried him to a golden statue of Ishtar and back to his false scrubbing.  
  
Smiling smugly at his haul he left through the back door when the man wasn't watching but something went wrong, he ran into a man, roughly twice age with platinum locks and rare lavender eyes. With a hiss of anger the man glared at him and spat in his face, "What are you doing slave!" he hissed brushing himself off and motioning for what seemed like his son to follow him. The son just walked slowly behind him, eyes to the floor, his body was more wrapped up than that of a mummy and it showed that the teen was in pain.  
  
Cursing himself for over analyzing the situation, Bakurah ran off as soon as he heard the older man yeah angrily when he noticed his statue to be missing. He left with more than a little satisfaction.  
  
A/Note; Please check out my yahoo group, it's dedicated to original fiction, though fanfiction is accepted, I drew the picture in celebration of Halloween myself! ^_^; though I had to do it in paintbrush because my scanner is being evil. lol, well, all peoples are welcome! Thanks! 


	6. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
OOC: WARNING, BAKURA-CENTERED FICT! Oh and thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Recap: Cursing himself for over analyzing the situation, Bakurah ran off as soon as he heard the older man yeah angrily when he noticed his statue to be missing. He left with more than a little satisfaction..  
  
Bakurah laughed coldly to himself over the rim of the ale he was drinking, the drunk fool was picking a fight with the tavern keeper. The guard for the pharaoh will loose his life if he doesn't quit his loud mouthed comments about the high priest of Rah.  
  
"And to the priest's younger brother, what a fool." He mumbled to himself with a chuckle. The guard whom he soon found to be known as Jou something or other, would be banned from this tavern if he didn't quit being such a loudmouthed mutt. "Quiet Dog!" Bakurah found himself yelling at the inebriated guard.  
  
Jou stood up sloppily and walked over to Bakurah's table, "Yea n oo d'ya tink u re eh?" asked Jou while slamming his mug of ale on the table. Bakurah chuckled darkly at the 'dog', slowly he drank the rest of his ale and stood up. "I'm the thief lord, and you?" he said politely; very unlike him in every way. Jou's head snapped up, "wat d'ya say?" Bakurah chuckled and let his hood drop. Several men in the tavern lunged at him and Mokuba yelled, "GET OUT!! YOU AREN'T GOING TO WRECK MY TAVERN!!" Ten men came out of the shadows and began shoving the fight outside into the streets.  
  
Sorry this chapter is soo short. 


	7. The Third X The King of Thieves, Bakurah...

The Third X; The King of Thieves, Bakurah's Deceit  
  
OOC: WARNING, BAKURA-CENTERED FICT! Oh and thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Recap:Bakurah instigated a fight with Jou and the high priest's younger brother had him move it outside.  
  
Jou chuckled darkly at Bakurah, "Youuu mayed a bahd mihstaayke fightun me." Bakurah laughed out loud, "You pittiful fool, I'm not even drunk! You're going to die at my hands, or rather, my dagger."  
  
Jou lunged at Bakurah; dodging the inebriated guard was easy, "Ouuu the little dog knows how to jump, but does the doggy know how to heel? Why don't I teach this mutt some manners hmm?" he asked himself taunting Jou into another lunge.  
  
Bakurah unsheathed his dagger and smacked Jou in the back of his head with the blunt side. Jou hadn't even a snowball's chance in hell to land a hit while he was inebriated. Bakurah, feeling bored with this fight stabbed Jou unceremoniously in the side. The drunk guard collapsed in a fit of spasms and the other guards there picked him up and haulled him off before Bakurah could finish him off.  
  
Grumbling at his misfortune, Bakurah set off towards the inn; hoping to catch a few imbissiles out past dark when he was still loose and his dagger still thirsted for human blood. 


End file.
